


Dusk

by Missy



Category: Little Women - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg waits all day for John's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, Prompt: Little Women, John/Meg, home, love, dusk. Thanks to Amber for Beta.

Meg, to quote her dear sister Jo, is going to lick this wife thing one day (Jo would add a ‘by jove’ to that sentence, much to Meg’s horror). She’d set out a plethora of pretty cakes for a tea filled with giggles and knowing looks from her friends; exhausted, she’d waited for John to come home from his lessons. When he did, as always, magic seemed to fill the room.

His large hands splayed over her waist, his scholarly bearing, the intelligence behind his eyes; all of these things had attracted Meg to her husband. When they climbed together the stairs with their small oil lantern, application was what she was interested in: of his hands to her slender form, and his mouth to her slender neck.

Their tender abode! How she adores it, and how she wished they might never have to leave it. Her body the cradle for his, her lips surcease for his thirst, his arms the bower for her lust and delight.

How she had once blushed when he’d swept his beautiful hands beneath her sleeping dress; now she rose to his smooth stroking, delighted in the passion-pain he aroused with his gentle, strong hands and wonderful, wonderful tongue. She had never imagined that a tutor would teach her so much about passion.


End file.
